Not Afraid OneShot
by ObscureStar
Summary: This is just a short one-shot about Rin and my OC enjoy D


**Actually it has been since forever since I have posted something on here and I decide maybe it was time to start posting again so I decide to start out with this one-shot about Rin Okumura enjoy =D Also excuse if there are any typos or incorrect grammer.**

* * *

Not Afraid

I sat down in my class listening to Yukio-sensei explaining something when the events of a couple nights ago played in my head. Couple nights ago I found out my crush and best friend Rin Okumura was the son of Satan. He is the son of the demon who left me scarred and afraid of fire. On my back from the top of my neck to my side I have a burn scar. Rin was my only friend when I first came to cram school and the only one I could talk to. But now...his father is the reason why I fear to love someone I don't want them to see my scar what guy would want to see it. I sighed when Yukio dismissed us and I walked out deep in thought when I tripped over something or more like someone. I landed on something soft and slowly sat rubbing my head and I looked down and my eyes snapped opened wide with shock and my face turned 10 shades of red as I saw Rin under me. That's when I realized what position we were in and i gasped I was sitting on Rin's lap and my hands were on his chest. I could see the faint blush forming on Rin's cheeks and I quickly stood up embarrassed.

"Uh I'm so sorry Rin!" I shouted embarrassed as I stood there and he slowly stood up rubbing his head.

"Its fine Wakana I shouldn't have been sitting down here." Rin said awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. I looked down and noticed the candles on the floor when Rin walked forward and was about to touch. Our pure reflex I took a step back from Rin's hand a look of hurt and pain crossed his face.

"Wakana are you scared of me too?" Rin asked disbelief and I stood there quiet I didn't know what to say. I couldn't look at Rin's sadden face and turned around walking away sadly as I felt the tears slip down.

I sat on my bed crying. I wasn't scared of Rin I love Rin I could never fear him he is still the same goofy, kind heart and dense that I love. My hand traveled to my scar on my neck and I softly touched it. I'm not afraid of Rin I'm afraid of being burn again...

I stood up and looked at the clock that read 9:02pm they must have finished dinner by now and I quickly ran off to the brother's dorm. Rin needs to know that I'm not afraid and that I will...love him and that I will always be there for him no matter what. I skidded to a stop when a reached the run down dorms and walked in walking upstairs. When I saw Yukio in the kitchen finishing his dinner.

"Yukio..." I said softly and Yukio looked at me surprised.

"Wakana?" Yukio as surprised.

"Where's Rin?" I asked softly my hands behind my back and I made circles with my foot on the ground nervously.

"He said he wasn't feeling well and headed to bed." Yukio explain and I ran off to their dorm and I knew Yukio was looking at me weirdly.

I reached their door debating whether I should knock or not and I just opened the door fearing Rin might not want to see me if he knew who it was. I took a deep breath and walked in and saw Rin laying on his bed with his arm over his eyes.

"Yukio I told you I'm not hungry." Rin said sadly and I felt my stomach cringe with guilt.

"A-ano Rin." I said softly closing the door behind me and Rin quickly stood up looking at me surprised.

"Wakana?" Rin asked surprised and slowly walk towards me but stopped most likely remembering what happen early.

My stomach cringe again and I stepped forward hugging him tightly I could tell Rin was surprise.

"I'm not afraid." I spoke softly hugging him tighter.

"Wakana what are you talking about?" Rin asked softly but confused.

I pulled away slightly and held onto his night shirt tightly and looked at him with teary eyes.

"This afternoon I didn't mean to step away because I'm not afraid of you! It's just that because when I was younger the blue flames burned me." While i explained my hand traveled to my neck neck and Rin looked at me with a sad face.

"Wakana." Rin spoke softly.

"I'm not afraid of you Rin, I don't hate you Rin...I-I-l love you Rin." I spoke softly and looked into his electric blue eyes while his eyes looked into my hazel green eyes.

When Rin wouldn't answer back I fear the worse and pulled away but was surprised when Rin grabbed my wrists and pulled me back to his chest when he leaned down crushing his lips onto mine and I was shocked but I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him back while his hands wrapped around my waist and I tangled my fingers into his black silky hair. I slowly walked backwards leading the way to his bed since I felt my legs turning into jelly from the kissing. My legs hit the edge of the bed and I lay down while Rin crawled on top of me. When we pulled away panting for air and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Wakana I will train as hard as I can to control my flames because I would never hurt you. I love you too much." Rin whispered and I felt my heart skip a beat a blush creep onto my face.

Rin undid the first couple of buttons of my shirt kissing down my jaw line and a shivered of pleasure ran down my spine. I ran my hands down his shirt to the edge and tucked on the edge pulling it up and Rin lean up slightly removing his shirt but quickly went back to my neck looking for my sweet spot. His fangs caressed my neck and my body shivered in pleasure letting a small moan out. I opened my eyes sightly and and saw Rin's tailed wagging from side to side like an excited dog and I smile happily. I tangled my hands in his hair and moved my head back letting him have better access to my neck and he continue seeking my soft spot.  
When he found it making me moan his name loudly and his grip tighten around my waist while his tail crawled up my thigh and I giggled softly. In till it started to go up my skirt and I shivered happily I liked where this was going. When we stopped my face was 10 shades of red as I looked at the doorway.

"Y-Y-Yukio!" I yelled embarrassed trying to push Rin off but he wouldn't budge and I buried my face into his chest embarrassed.

"Uh sorry." Yukio said quickly before walking out quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Wakana." Rin spoke softly and I looked up at him with one eye. He pushed me back down on the bed and removed some hair from my face caressing it softly. "You look cute when you blush." He spoke grinning and I blushed some more if even possible. "Wakana do you want to be my girlfriend?" Rin whispered softly and I smiled happily.

"Hai." I whispered back and kissed him quite seductively.


End file.
